Operational transformation (OT) allows the creation of collaborative applications that can synchronize changes from multiple users to a shared document or system state. The difficulty of implementing OT systems has slowed the adaptation of computer applications to collaborative use. There exists a need for a “blended” OT that allows for graceful degradation from full OT to less sophisticated/desirable forms of concurrency at the discretion of the developer.